


you look so much better than the photos

by zaplarry



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis Tomlinson/Perrie Edwards Friendship, M/M, Minor Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, YouTuber Lourrie, seriously the zerrie is borderline non-existent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaplarry/pseuds/zaplarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis and Perrie make videos together and Harry becomes a huge fan of the blue eyed brunette boy sitting beside the little blonde girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look so much better than the photos

* * *

  

* * *

 

 

 

It all started when Zayn, a friend of Harry's, showed Harry a video, stating 'seriously, dude, you have to watch this video, this girl is smokin' hot'. Then, it went on from there. Harry's deep emerald eyes weren't first attracted to the fit blonde bird (as Zayn would describe her) at the beginning at all. Of course, the girl was definitely pretty. She had pretty blonde hair that looked soft to the touch and incredible blue eyes that seemed to change color by every passing minute.

 

But what first captured Harry's attention was the beautiful boy sitting beside the blonde one. He was a cute brunette with tanned skin and blue eyes that were just the slightest bit different from the blonde girl's. He was so pretty, Harry thought. Of course, he would never tell Zayn that. Not that he thought Zayn would have a problem with it but that wasn't really the way Harry had envisioned coming out to his best friend. 

 

Zayn seemed so smitten, staring at the blonde girl. He watched Zayn's teeth graze his bottom lip and Harry couldn't stop himself from becoming amused. 

 

"Are you mentally undressing her in your mind or what?" Harry asked, chuckling a little. Zayn flinched as if he forgot Harry was there. Harry rolled his eyes, getting up from the bed.

 

"What? You don't think she's fit?" Harry pressed his lips in a tight line.

 

"She's pretty." He muttered softly and Zayn couldn't quite hear.

 

"What?"

 

"I said she's pretty." Zayn nodded in approval, a smirk plastered upon his lips.

 

"Yeah, so I'm gonna follow up on their channel. See if they post anything new soon." Harry gawked at his best friend.

 

"What the fuck, Zayn? You're gonna stalk their YouTube channel just so you can get your fix of the blonde girl? I'm beginning to question why I became friends with you." Zayn smirked in a more devilish way, chuckling.

 

"I wouldn't call it stalking, Harry. Obviously, if they put videos on YouTube, they want views. Also, they seem like a funny pair. I dunno, I guess I just wanna see. And we're friends because you love me more than anyone else in the world!" Zayn yelled the last part. Harry shook his head.

 

"You can think that if you want to." 

 

"You know what? I will think that." He responded, a bright smile on his lips. Harry shook his head again before heading into the bathroom to have a shower. 

 

It was only a few weeks later when Harry finally stopped putting it off and decided to check out the cute brunette boy and the pretty blonde girl's channel. He clicked on the first video he saw.

 

"Hi, it's Perrie and Louis here. Today we're gon-" The blonde girl, Perrie, spoke before being cut off by Louis. 

 

"Louis and Perrie." The boy muttered.

 

"What are you on about?" Perrie asked, looking at Louis in confusion.

 

"I think my name should be first." Harry chuckled because these two were complete dorks and he was already captivated by them. He decided their names fit them very well. He liked them. He definitely liked them. 

 

"Anyway, we're going to be doing another Ask Lourrie video. A lot of you guys have questions for us and we want to answer as many as we can. So we're gonna do that...right now." Perrie said, awkwardly. Louis chuckled, slapping a hand down on his knee. Harry bit his lip. He couldn't contain himself. Louis was genuinely very cute. 

 

"Are you two dating?" Perrie read off of her phone. Perrie and Louis took one look at each other simultaneously and the two burst out laughing. Harry assumed that was a no which made him slightly happy. Not that he stood a chance anyway. 

 

"How old are you?" Louis read off of his phone. Harry couldn't help but stare at Louis. He was truly captivating. An amazing kind of beautiful. "I am 23." Louis answered which made Harry panic. Harry was only 16. Which. Okay. 

 

"And I'm 21 but my birthday is coming up. It's actually tomorrow so I'll be 22 then." Perrie said with a big smile. Harry felt the desire to tell her happy birthday. He paused the video, logging into Twitter. He searched for any sort of Twitter account with the name Perrie, feeling ecstatic when he found her after a few minutes. Perrie Edwards. 

 

Harry thought her name fit her perfectly and he couldn't help but admire her profile picture which was a stunning selfie of her. He hit the follow button. He had a wee bit of trouble finding Louis though. He tried different spellings and he couldn't find him, which made Harry a bit sad. He went back to Perrie's account, figuring that Perrie must follow him. 

 

After a bit of searching, Harry finally found Louis. To say he was happy was an understatement. He was in awe at the beautiful profile picture and he actually scrolled to see what Louis' last tweet was. Then, he checked through Louis' photos and videos. He felt like a bloody stalker.

 

He definitely hit Louis' follow button. 

 

Throughout the next few weeks, Harry watched every video, retweeted every new tweet, even tweeted Louis and Perrie himself sometimes. He never told Zayn though. Zayn wouldn't understand that he was actually very into these two as YouTubers and not just because they're both very attractive, although, that was a plus. 

 

Then, it happened. 

 

Louis tweeted Harry back. Harry screamed so loud and he was pretty sure his mum was very concerned from downstairs. Not concerned enough to actually check up on him apparently. Harry retweeted Louis' tweet.

 

_Hey Harry ! i've noticed you're a devoted fan ! Just wanna thank you for that, mate. Perrie and I really appreciate it. You coming to vidcon? xx_

 

Harry actually wanted to tattoo it on his forehead. He had to gain his composure back before tweeting Louis back.

 

_Shit Louis hi!!!!! I didn't expect you to reply hahah..no I'm not going to vidcon :( xx H_

 

_Aww well that's a bummer ! Pez and I were really excited to meet you. :( why aren't you coming?_

 

Harry had to stop himself from 'awwing'. Louis was so cute, he was so so cute.

 

_No money for tickets :/ mum doesn't want me to anyway, she thinks it's dangerous xx H_

 

_We can getcha some tix if you want !_

 

_I can't ask you to do that, Louis. Thanks though. :) Mum still wouldn't want me to go. xx H_

 

_It's an offer. Please let me get you some, we love meeting ALL of our fans. Show your mum our tweets and she'll say yes xx : )_

 

_Okay fine I'll ask thank you Lou :)_

 

_No problem babe ! x_

 

Harry screamed again and this time, his mum did come up to his bedroom. 

 

"What is all this screaming about?" She asked, sitting on Harry's bed while giving a pat to his leg. 

 

"Mum, please, can I go to Vidcon?!" He yelled.

 

"I told you no and stop screaming." 

 

"Please, Louis, said he'd let us in for free." 

 

"What?" 

 

"He tweeted me and said he wanted us there. Please, mum!" Harry threw his phone in his mum's lap, watching nervously as she scrolled through the tweets. 

 

"I know you love them a lot, Harry. But you're young. I don't want you to get run over. Those crowds are big."

 

"You'll be there with me! I really wanna go! Please!" Anne sighed at her son. Harry somehow knew that was a yes. "Yes! Thank you, mum!"

 

After Anne left the room, Harry tweeted Louis back.

 

_My mum said yes. Thank you, Louis. :) I cannot wait to meet you and P :)) xx H_

 

 

Louis didn't reply until morning and Harry retweeted it before he even read the entire tweet. 

 

_Awesome ! Thats great love glad you're coming !  x_

 

"So, you're going to Vidcon? What the fuck? Wasn't  _I_ the person to show you and then you sneak off and get tickets to Vidcon? I wanna meet Perrie too!" Zayn yelled.

 

"I don't have tickets. Louis' letting us in for free."

 

"Just to meet you?"

 

"Yes, and  _I,_  unlike you, love them both. I don't just like them because they're hot." Zayn shook his head but then stared at Harry questioningly.

 

"Did you just call them  _both_ hot?" Zayn asked, smirking.

 

"Well, they're both ... good-looking." 

 

"That's why you wouldn't admit Perrie was hot? Because you're fond of the lad, huh?"

 

"What the fuck, Zayn? I told you I thought Perrie was pretty."

 

"Pretty is not hot."

 

"I'm just a little bit more respectful than you are, Zayn." Zayn nodded, smirk still present.

 

"Probably true." Zayn chuckled, putting his arm around Harry. "Will you take me to Vidcon?"

 

"What? I don't know. Louis only thinks it's me and my mum." 

 

"Can't you ask him?" Harry glared but sighed.

 

"Fine but only because I love you." Zayn smirked, patting Harry's back. 

 

_Hey, Louis? Do you mind if I bring another friend? He wants to meet Perrie because he fancies her. ;) I still can't believe I'm friends with him. Haha it's okay if you say no xx H_

 

The reply was almost instant.

 

_Nah that's okay. You can bring him if you want. Bring anyone you want. But if he hits on her someone's getting hurt she's like my sister x_

 

Louis was so cute. Harry couldn't stop thinking about. Louis was so cute.

 

_Ahahah okay! I'll be sure to tell him that ;)_

 

Weeks rolled around and Vidcon got closer and closer. When that day came, Harry was nervous, Zayn was ready to get some, Anne didn't care either way. On the way, Harry became more and more nervous.

 

"What the hell are you nervous about?" Zayn asked, seemingly knowing his problem. 

 

"I don't know. I've watched them for a long time and I just I'm happy but I'm scared." Zayn patted Harry's leg as they drove into the paring lot. Harry became more and more anxious as they began walking inside. They were stopped by a man asking about tickets and then Harry became more nervous. Didn't Louis tell him? Harry actually almost cried before Louis came in, telling the man it was okay to let us in. 

 

Louis smiled at Harry and Harry hugged him right then and there. Louis made a noise of surprise but hugged him back. 

 

"How are you?" Louis asked, walking them over to where Perrie was. Perrie smiled seeing a small curly teenager in Louis' arms. Harry never even answered Louis' question before he was hugging Perrie. 

 

"How are you, love?" Perrie asked, wiping Harry's tears. Anne stayed back with Zayn, smiling. Zayn just smirked. Harry wanted to kick him. Perrie was a good person, she wasn't just attractive. 

 

"I-I'm okay." She smiled, nodding. Harry backed up a little and Louis placed his arm around Harry's waist (angrily?). Harry was confused but he came to realize Louis was very possessive. Harry blushed, making eye contact with Louis. 

 

"Do you have anything for us to sign, love?" Louis asked, grinning at the younger boy. Harry nodded, gesturing to his shirt. He took his sweatshirt off, revealing Louis and Perrie's merch shirt. Louis and Perrie smiled, signing the shirt. Zayn started trying to chat up Perrie. 

 

Louis didn't get as mad as he said he would. Probably because he was only paying attention to Harry. Harry introduced Louis to his mum and everything and they just talked while Zayn failed at getting into Perrie's panties. 

 

"Umm, Louis?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I know this is weird but could you like, kiss me? People do that with fans right?" Louis smiled a bit.

 

"Sadly, yes." Harry chuckled. "Sure, Harry, I'll kiss you." Louis cupped Harry's cheeks and Harry gripped Louis' shirt as they kissed. Anne pretended like she didn't mind that a 23 year old man was kissing her 16 year old son. 

 

"Wooh! Get some!" Zayn yelled before sitting up on the table Perrie was seated at and continuing to chat her up. Harry and Louis chuckled as they pulled away, a ribbon of saliva connected between their mouths. 

 

"It was nice meeting you, Harry." Louis whispered, their faces still inches from each other. Harry nodded, pecking Louis' lips again. Anne took Zayn and Harry home. Harry was quiet the whole ride, just thinking about that kiss.

 

"I can't believe Perrie didn't like me." Zayn mumbled angrily.

 

"I can't believe Louis liked me." Harry says, hand over his heart. Zayn only slapped him in the chest.

 

"Get a hold of yourself." 


End file.
